<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catboy Trouble by teamanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256067">Catboy Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic'>teamanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboy!Lio, Fluff, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, i'm awful at tags, lio just puts his hand in galo's pants thats all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a cat boy is equally frustrating as it is endearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catboy Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio is touchy for a cat. </p><p>He wasn’t this cuddly in particular when they started going out. Lio is a hissy sharp tongued package when he wants to be.</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t get too frazzled, firefighter,” Guiera says, gives him a few friendly elbow jabs to his side, “Boss will come around in no time.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galo makes a disgruntled noise as he thrusts his wrist into view, “He bit me! Are all of you cat people always this bitey?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He’ll warm up to you, eventually,” Meis shrugs, smiling behind his long bangs, “More or less.”</i>
</p><p>Lio has definitely more than <i>warmed up</i> to him. </p><p>For one thing, Galo simply cannot see his phone without getting a face full of hair (There’s a faint smell of citrus, was that his shampoo?). Keeping up with the work group chat is proving to be also an impossible endeavour as Lio leans his weight into his chest, straddling his hips against the couch to take his lap as his personal throne.</p><p>“Galo,” Lio huffs. He makes a sound of impatience, a low trill, as he presses his head up under Galo’s chin. The agitated flicks of his ears brush against his lips, “Galo.”</p><p>“I’ll get right to you after I check this notification okay?” Galo smooches a kiss between the two ears on his head and indulges him with a generous scratch, “Promise it’ll be quick.”</p><p>Lio’s hand catches his wrist and pins it beside his head. He blinks rapidly, registering the bright predatory eyes above him before Lio leans in to press his lips down onto his open mouth. </p><p>It’s hot, as always. All wet heat and teeth, it’s like Lio is trying to eat him alive as he eagerly pushes into his mouth and sneaks his tongue between his teeth. It gets Galo feeling hot and bothered between his legs until Lio’s mouth breaks from him, leaving his lips to trail hot paths from his chin down to his neck instead. </p><p>That’s where Lio bites hard. </p><p>Galo releases a half-shout, one that has Lio jerking away. There’s a burning flush on his cheeks as he presses a palm into the throbbing mark.</p><p>“Lio!”</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Lio grumbles, ears flat to his head. His tail thumps, once, twice, against Galo’s lap, “You neglected me. </p><p>“It won’t take that long, give me just-”</p><p>His words fall back into his throat with Lio’s hot breath on his neck and his cool fingers dipping past the edge of his waistband to take a handful of <i>Galo</i> in his palm-</p><p>“<i>Lio</i>!!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying you put him on timeout in the bathroom,” Meis says, “And he hasn’t said a word since?”</p><p>“I mean yeah and for an <i>hour</i> too. I know he’s too restless to sit still for that long,” Galo scratches his head absently. It doesn’t do anything to take away the little bud of guilt in his chest. He fiddles with the phone against his ear, drops his voice into a low whisper, “I think he’s mad at me.”</p><p>There’s a muffled sound from the other end before Guiera’s voice blares into the loudspeaker. </p><p>“Nah boss isn’t like that. I’m betting he’s giving you the silent treatment because he’s more mad at himself then you.” </p><p>Galo grimaces, gives himself a metaphorical slap to his forehead too, “Shiiit, he probably also thinks I hate him.”</p><p>“Let him know he’s wrong, easy.” </p><p>“I’m sure boss will feel better once he’s got his boy toy back.” </p><p>“Boy toy-” Galo blanches, “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”</p><p>“See ya Thymos.” </p><p>The call clicks shut and fades back to the screen of a silly selfie Galo took with Lio.</p><p>Lio. </p><p>Galo paces forward to the bathroom door, hand already around the knob to turn it slowly open. He steps inside, swivelling his head until he sees a pair of distinctive bright green cat ears peeking from the edge of the bathtub. </p><p>Lio has his knees drawn to his chest, tail curled up tight around himself. Lio pretends he doesn’t notice Galo with his face hidden in his crossed arms but the slight twitch of his ears gives him away as Galo crouches to run his hand over Lio’s hair. </p><p>“Hey you okay?” Galo tucks a little strand of wispy hair behind his ear.</p><p>Lio blinks and lifts his face away from his arms. His cheeks are a little flushed, a frown pinching his eyebrows together.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lio says meekly, biting down on his lip. He looks so downtrodden with his shoulders hunched and his ears down, like he’s waiting to defend himself against the possibility of Galo shooting his apology down. </p><p>“Hey don’t apologise,” He brushes his thumb along Lio’s cheekbone, “It was my bad for leaving you here.”</p><p>“But you have every right to hate me. That’s why I deserve to stay in this cold lonely bathtub forever.” </p><p>“I could never ever hate you, I promise,” Galo means it, taking Lio’s hands into his own, as he flashes him a wide smile, “You just took me by surprise is all.”</p><p>Lio chooses not to say anything. His tail twitches, eyes not quite meeting his own. </p><p>Galo changes tactics, slowly withdrawing his arms to hold them out for Lio to see. He sports an encouraging grin too, “See? Not angry at all. You’ve got all of me to yourself now.”</p><p>Lio’s ears perk in his direction. </p><p>“Did I forget to mention that I give really warm cuddles too?” </p><p>A surprised <i>oomph</i> escapes him as Lio envelopes himself around his body in one swift move. He laughs a bright clear sound as Lio’s head rubs underneath his chin, feels his contentment in the form of a soft rumbling purr thrumming against his chest. </p><p>“A lot better than staying in the bathroom right?” Galo smiles as he gives Lio a few generous pats on his back. There’s a slight pressure on his thigh as Lio’s tail curls possessively around his leg, “I’m pretty sure if I let you sulk in there forever, Guiera and Meis would chew me out.” </p><p>“Ah yes, I did hear them.”</p><p>Galo blinks, “Hear what?”</p><p>“That you’re my one and only boy toy of course,” Lio flashes his fangs in a devious smile.</p><p>“I’m gonna pretend I also didn’t hear that you horny bastard.” </p><p>There’s a laugh, so bright and weightless. Lio continues to smile as he wraps his arms around his neck. </p><p>Living with a cat boy is equally frustrating as it is endearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this ^^</p><p>I was feeling a little under the weather so this isn't really betad or good in any sense. But I wanted to post it anyway _(:'3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>